wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Wiosna/Rozdział XI
Już tak dniało, że caluśki świat pokrył się był sinawą modrością kiej śliwa dojrzała, gdy Hanka zajechała przed chałupę, jeszcze leżącą we śpiku, ale na ostry turkot bryki dzieci wypadły z wrzaskiem i Łapa jął szczekać radośnie i wyskakiwać przed końmi. – A kaj Antek? – krzyczała z proga Józka nadziewając przez głowę wełniak. – Za trzy dni dopiero go puszczą, ale powróci już niechybnie – odpowiadała spokojnie, całując dzieci, a rozdając im kukiełki. Witek też wyleciał ze stajni, a za nim źrebak, któren ze rżeniem jął się dobierać do klaczy, Pietrek wyciągał z wasąga sprawunki. – Koszą to? – pytała siadając zaraz w progu, by dać piersi najmłodszemu. – W pięciu zaczęli wczoraj w połednie, Filip, Rafał i Kobus za odrobek, a Kłębów Jadam i Mateusz przynajęci. – Mateusz Gołąb, cie?... – Juści, mnie też było dziwno, ale sam chciał, powieda, jako nie chce do cna zgarbacieć przy ciosołce, to musi se grzbiet wyprostować przy kosie. Jagna wywarła okna po swojej stronie i na świat wyjrzała. – Śpią to jeszcze ociec? – W sadzie leżą, nie wnosilim go na noc, bo w izbie strasznie gorąco. – Jakże tam z matką? – Po dawnemu, choć może i ździebko lepiej. Jambroż lekują, przychodził wczoraj i owczarz z Woli, okadził ją, maście jakieś dał i pedział, co do dziewięciu niedziel będą zdrowi, byle jeno na światło nie wychodzili. – To pono najlepsze na oparzelinę! – odrzekła, za czym dając dziecku z drugiej piersi, wypytywała skwapliwie o wczorajsze nowiny, jeno krótko to trwało, bo biały dzień się już robił, zorze zrumieniły niebo i zagrały brzaskami w powietrzu, rosy skapywały z drzew, ptaki zaświergotały po gniazdach i na wsi już się kajś niekaj rozlegały beki owiec i porykiwania stad wypędzanych na pastwiska, zaś ktosik zaczął naklepywać kosę, że cieniuśki, ostry brzęk rozdzwaniał się przenikliwie. Hanka co jeno rozdziawszy się z drogi pobiegła do Boryny; leżał w półkoszku pod drzewami, przykryty pierzyną i spał. – Wiecie! – zaszeptała targając go za rękę – Antek za trzy dni powróci. Odstawili go do guberni, Rocho pojechał za nim z pieniędzmi, zapłaci tam okup i razem już powrócą! Stary siadł raptem, przecierał oczy i jakby słuchał, ale wnet się zwalił w pościel i zaciągnąwszy pierzynę na głowę, jakby zasnął znowu. Nie było z nim co gadać i akuratnie kosiarze wchodzili w opłotki. – Kole kapuśnisków położylim wczoraj łąkę – objaśniał Filip. – A idźcie dzisiaj za rzekę, przy kopcach, Józka pokaże wama. – To ta na Kaczym Dołku, karwas tego galanty. – I trawa po pas jak bór, nie taka, jak wczorajsza. – Taka to kiepska, co? – Juści, wyschła prawie, jakby szczotkę kosił. – Rosa obeschnie, to można by ją już dzisiaj przetrząsnąć. Poszli zaraz, jeno Mateusz, zapalający coś długo papierosa u Jagusi, ruszył na ostatku i jeszcze się łakomie za się oglądał, kiej ten kot odegnany od mleka. I z drugich domów jęli też gęsto wychodzić na kośbę. Słońce właśnie co ino się pokazywało, ogromne i rozczerwienione, dzień robił się ciepły, na spiekotę znowuj się miało. Kosiarze ruszyli gęsiego, wyprzedzani przez Józkę wlekącą tykę; kto pacierz mruczał, kto się jeszcze przeciągał i ślepie tarł ze śpiku, a kto rzucał niekiej jakieś zbędne słowo, przeszli za młyn; na łęgach leżały niskie, rzadkie mgły, kępy olch widziały się kiej krze dymiące, rzeka przebłyskiwała niekiedy spod sinych przesłon oroszone trawy stały pochylone; czajki już kwiliły kajś niekaj, a żarzące się od wschodu powietrze pachniało wilgotnym kwieciem. Józka, dowiódłszy ich do kopców, odmierzyła ojcową łąkę i zatknąwszy na granicy tykę poleciała z powrotem. Pozrucali spencerki, podwinęli portki do kolan, rozstawili się pobok i wparłszy drzewce w ziemię jęli raz po razie gładzić kosy osełkami. – Sielna trawa jak kożuch, niejeden dobrze się zapoci – rzekł Mateusz stając na pierwszego i próbując rozmachu. – Wysoka i gęsta, nabierą se siana, no! – rzekł drugi stając obok. – Byle ino pogodnie sprzątnęli – rzekł trzeci rozglądając się po niebie. – Skoro człowiek łąkę kosi, leda baba deszcz uprosi – zaśmiał się czwarty. – Prawda to była po inne roki, ale nie latoś! – zaczynaj, Mateusz. Przeżegnali się wraz, Mateusz przyciągnął pasa, rozkraczył się nieco, przygiął bary, w garście splunął, nabrał dechu i szerokim rozmachem spuścił kosę, tnąc już raz za razem, a za nim drudzy, ostawając nieco na skos, by se nóg nie podciąć, czynili toż samo, wcinając się posobnie w omgloną łąkę i chlaszcząc równym, spokojnym rzutem kos, zimne ostrza jeno łyskały ze świstem i trawy kładły się ciężko osypując ich rosą kieby tymi łzami. Wiater jął ździebko przegarniać trawy i czajki coraz jękliwiej krzyczały nad nimi, czasem kuropatki furknęły spod nóg, ale oni, kołysząc się z prawej strony na lewą, cięli niestrudzenie wpierając się w łąkę piędź za piędzią, tylko niekiedy przystawał któryś kosę naostrzyć lebo grzbiet wyprostować i znowu siekł zawzięcie ostawiając za sobą coraz dłuższe pokosy i wgniecione ślady nóg. Zaś nim słońce wyniesło się nad wieś, już całe łąki jaże jęczały pod kosami, wszędy kosili, wszędy błyskały sine ostrza, roznosiły się zgrzytliwe ostrzenia i wszędy bił mocny zapach traw więdnących. Pogoda była jakby wybrana na sianokosy, bo chociaż stara powiadka mówi: "Zacznij sianokosy, zapłaczą wnet niebiosy", ale latoś stało się jakby na przekór. Miasto deszczów przyszła susza. Dnie wstawały oblane rosami, a rozpalone kiej człowiek w gorączce, i kładły się we wieczory zionące spiekotą, że już wysychały studnie i rzeczki, zboża żółkły, okopowizny więdły, robactwo rzuciło się na drzewa, owoc oblatywał,. krowy ostawiały mleko, że to głodne wracały z wypalonych pastwisk, gdyż dziedzic jeno tym pozwalał paść w porębach, które zapłaciły po pięć rubli z ogona. Juści, co nie wszyscy mogli wywalić tyle gotowego grosza. Ale i bez te różności przednowek stawał się coraz cięższy, zwłaszcza la komorników i drugiej biedoty. Rachowali jeno, co na święty Jan muszą przyjść deszcze i wszystko w polach jeszcze się poprawi, nawet już na tę intencję na mszę dawali, nic jednak nie pomogło, susza wciąż trwała. Do garnków u niejednego nie było co wstawić, ale za. to nie brakowało swarów ni kłótni i wyrzekań. Może jeszcze nigdy, jak jeno zapamiętali najstarsi, nie było w Lipcach tyle spraw różnych, a to o sądy za las się kłopotali, a to wójtowe sprawy kłyźniły cięgiem ludzi między sobą, a to Dominikowej spory ze synem, a to Miemcy, a to pomniejsze, sąsiedzkie spory, tyle tego było, że prawie zapominali o biedzie, żyjąc kieby w tym kotle w ciągłych plotach i swarach. Nie dziwota też, że skoro nadeszły sianokosy, odetchnęli, biedota się wnet rozbiegła po dworach za zarobkiem, a gospodarze, zatykając uszy na wszelkie nowiny, do kos przypięli się z radością. Nie zapomnieli jeno o Miemcach, bo co dnia ktosik leciał na Podlesie wypatrywać, co oni tam robią. Siedzieli jeszcze, przestali jeno kopać studnie i zwozić kamień na fundamenta, zaś kowal któregoś dnia powiedział, że Miemcy zaskarżyli dziedzica o pieniądze, a Lipce o gwałt. Chłopy naśmiały się z tego do woli. Właśnie dzisiaj na łąkach w czasie obiadu szeroko o tym rozprawiano. Południe przyszło upalne, słońce stanęło nad głowami rozpalone do białości, niebo wisiało białawym od pożogi tumanem, żar buchał kiej z pieca straszliwego, najsłabszy wiater nie przewiał, liście zwisły pomdlałe, zamilkło ptactwo, cienie leżały chude i krótkie, niewiela chroniąc od spieki, duszno było, jeno od pokosów bił ostry zapach traw rozprażonych, zboża, sady i domy stały jakby ogarnięte białym płomieniami; wszystko zdawało się roztapiać w rozżarżonym powietrzu, trzęsącym się kieby ten war na wolnym ogniu, nawet rzeka płynęła wolniej, bez szmeru, wody błyszczały roztopionym szkliwem, a tak przejrzyste, że każdy kiełb widniał pod włóknistą powierzchnią; każdy kamyk na dnie piaszczystym i każdy rak, gmerzący się w prześwietlonych cieniach brzegów, cichość wlekła się nad ziemiami słoneczną, usypiającą przędzą, jedne muchy, co brzęczały koło ludzi. Kosiarze siedzieli nad samą rzeką, pod kępą olch wyniosłych, wyjadając z dwojaków. Mateuszowi przyniesła jeść Nastka, wyrobnikom żaś Hanka z Jagustynką; przysiadły na trawie w słońcu i nakrywając chustami głowy słuchały ciekawie. – Ja od początku zawdy mówiłem jedno, że nie dziś, to jutro Miemcy się wynieść muszą! – mówił Mateusz wy – skrzybując garnczek. – Ksiądz tak samo utwierdza! – przywtórzyła Hanka. – A tak będzie, jak się spodoba dziedzicowi – warknął kłótliwie Kobus rozciągając się pod drzewem. – Jakże, to nie zlękli się waszych wrzasków i nie uciekli? – wtrąciła się po swojemu Jagustynka, ale któryś rzekł: – Kowal powiadał wczoraj, jako dziedzic pogodzi się z nami. – Jeno mi dziwno, że Michał teraz ze wsią trzyma. – Węszy on w tym jakąś dobrą sztuczkę la siebie – syknęła stara. – I młynarz też się pono wstawiał we dworze za wsią. – Wszystkie za nami, dobrodzieje juchy – mówił Mateusz. – Powiem wam, laczego naszą stronę trzymają: kowalowi dziedzic obiecał dobrą oberchapkę za zgodę z Lipcami, młynarz się zlęknął, że Niemcy mogą postawić wiatrak na górce koło figury, zaś karczmarz też pomaga narodowi ze strachu o siebie, dobrze on wie, że kaj Miemce siądą, tam się już żaden Żydek nie pożywi. – To i dziedzic boją się chłopów, kiej o zgodę zapobiega?... – A zgadliście, matko, ten się najwięcej boją, zarno waju wyłożę... Przerwał Mateusz, gdyż od wsi pokazał się Witek pędzący. – Gospodyni, a to prędko chodźcie! – wrzeszczał już z dala. – Co się stało? ogień czy co? – zerwała się trwożnie. – A to... to gospodarz czegoś krzyczą! Poleciała co tchu, nie rozumiejąc zgoła, co się tam stało: A oto co było. Maciej już od samego rana był jakiś dziwny, matyjasił, mamrotał cięgiem, zrywał się z pościeli, to szukał czegoś koło siebie, że Hanka odchodząc na łąki przykazała Józce pilniejsze na niego baczenie. Dziewczyna często zaglądała do niego, leżał spokojnie, aż dopiero w czasie obiadu zaczął wrzeszczeć wniebogłosy. Gdy Hanka przyleciała, jeszcze siedział na literkach i wołał: – Kajście mi buty zapodzieli! – dawajcie prędzej. – Zaraz przyniesą z komory, zaraz... – uspakajała wylękła, gdyż wydawał się całkiem przytomny i groźnie toczył oczami. – Zaspałem, psiachmać – przeziewnął szeroko: – Już biały dzień, a wy śpita. Kuba niech brony szykuje, siać pojedziem – rozkazywał. Stali przed nim, nie wiedząc, co począć, gdyż naraz przechylił się i leciał bezwładnie na ziemię. – Nie bój się, Hanuś... zemgliło me... Antek w polu, co? W polu? – powtarzał, kiej go znowu ułożyli na pierzynie. – Juści... od świtania... – jąkała bojąc się przeciwić. Rozglądał się bystro i cięgiem gadał, ale co jedno słowo rzekł do rzeczy; to dziesięć całkiem płanych i znowu jął się gdziesik wyrywać, chciał się ubierać i o buty wołał, to chwytał się za głowę i tak przeraźliwie jęczał, jaże się na drogi rozchodziło. Hanka rozumiejąc, jako na koniec już mu przychodzi, kazała go przenieść do chałupy i przed wieczorem posłała po księdza. Przyszedł wkrótce z Panem Jezusem, ale go jeno świętymi olejami namaścił. – Więcej mu już nie potrzeba, lada godzina uśnie... – powiedział. Na odwieczór naszło się narodu, bo zdawał się konać, że Hanka już mu gromnicę wtykała, ale się jakoś uspokoił i zasnął. Zaś nazajutrz było tak samo, poznawał ludzi, rozmawiał przytomnie, to całe godziny leżał kiej trup. Siedziała przy nim kowalowa nieodstępnie, a Jagustynka chciała go okadzać. – Dajcie spokój, jeszcze ogień zaprószycie. Burknął niespodzianie, a gdy w południe przyleciał kowal i zaglądał mu w przywarte oczy, to ozwał się znowu z dziwnym prześmiechem: – Nie frasuj się, Michał... już teraz wam dojdę... niezadługo dojdę... Odwrócił się do ściany i więcej nić nie powiedział, ale że widać było, jako słabnie i coraz barzej zapada, to go już pilnowali, a głównie Jagusia, z którą też wyprawiały się jakieś dziwności. Przestała raptem dbać o matkę, zdając ją całkiem na Jędrka, i kamieniem zaległa przy mężu. – Sama ich przypilnuję, to moje prawo! – rzekła Hance i Magdzie z taką mocą, iż się nie przeciwiły, ile co każda dosyć miała swojej roboty. I już się nie ruszyła z chałupy, jakiś głuchy strach trzymał ją kieby na uwięzi, że nie poredziła odbieżyć chorego jak przódzi. A cała wieś była na łąkach, sianokosy szły nieprzerwanie, od samego świtania, skoro jeno pierwsze zorze niebo zrumieniły, cały naród tam ciągnął, zaś rzędy chłopów, rozdzianych do koszuli kiej te siodłate bociany, obsiadły łęgi, ostrzyły żeleźca i, błyskając kosami, całe dnie siekły zapamiętale, całe dnie też jeno słychać było brzęki kos nakuwanych i przyśpiewki dzieuch grabiących. Zielone, puszyste równie łąk roiły się od ludzi a pobrzęków i gwarów, migotały pasiaste portki, czerwone wełniaki niby makowe kwiaty płonęły w słońcu, piesneczki się rozlegały hukliwie, dzwoniły kosy, buchały śmiechy wesołe i wszędy szła ochotna, siarczysta robota, a pod każden wieczór, kiej sczerwienione słońce kłoniło się nad bory i powietrze zawrzało krzykiem ptactwa, kiej wszystkie zboża i trawy jaże się trzęsły od muzyki świerszczów, a moczary zagrały żabimi rechotami, kiej buchnęły zapachy, jakby cała ziemia była trybularzem, toczyły się po drogach ciężkie, opasłe wozy ze sianem, wracali ze śpiewami kosiarze, a na pożółkłych, zdeptanych wycinkach rozsiadały, się gęsto kopice i stogi, kiej te kumy podufałe przysiadając do cichej pogwary, a między nimi brodziły boćki, czajki kołowały z żałosnym kwileniem i białe mgły wpełzały od bagnisk. Przez otwarte okna Borynowej chałupy wciskały się te wszystkie głosy ludzi i pól, weselne głosy życia i trudu wraz z kadzielnymi woniami zbóż i łąk, i słońca, jeno Jagusia była głucha na wszystko. W izbie cicho było i martwo, przez krze, osłaniające od żarów, siał się zielonawy, senny mrok, brzęczały muchy i Łapa, warujący przy gospodarzu, ziewnął niekiedy i szedł się połasić do Jagny, siedzącej całe godziny bez ruchu i myśli, zgoła do słupa podobnej. Maciej już nie mówił, nie jęczał, leżał spokojnie i tylko cięgiem włóczył oczyma; te jasne ślepie, błyszczące kiej szklane gały, chodziły za nią z takim uporem i tak na wskroś przewiercały kiej zimne noże, Na próżno się odwracała, na próżno chciała zapomnieć, patrzyły z każdego kąta, w powietrzu się unosiły i świeciły jednako strasznie i tak ciągnące nieprzeparcie, że dawała się na ich wolę, patrząc w nie kieby w przepaście nieprzejrzane. A niekiedy, jakby wyrywając się ze strasznego snu, błagała żałośnie: – Dyć tak nie patrzcie, bo mi duszę wywleczecie, nie patrzcie! Musiał dosłyszeć, gdyż drżał nieco, twarz mu się kurczyła w jakimś niemym krzyku, oczy patrzyły jeszcze straszniej i po sinych policzkach toczyły się ciężkimi kroplami łzy. Uciekała wtedy na świat, strach ją wyganiał. Patrzyła zza drzew na łąki, pełne narodu i radosnej wrzawy. I odchodziła z płaczem. Szła do matki, ale ledwie głowę wetknęła do ciemnej izby, ledwie ją owiał zapach leków, cofała się pośpiesznie: I znowu płakała. To wychodziła za dom i niesła się tęskliwymi oczyma po świecie szerokim. I płakała wtedy jeszcze żalniej, smutniej i boleśniej, jako ta ptaszka z połamanymi skrzydłami ostawiona przez stado, skarżyła się rzewliwie. I tak bez przemian szły dnie za dniami, Hanka wciąż była zajęta sianokosami na równi z całą wsią, dopiero trzeciego dnia została w domu od rana. – Sobota, to już dzisiaj Antek wróci z pewnością! – rzekła radośnie, szykując dom na przyjęcie męża. Południe już przeszło, a jego jeszcze nie było, Hanka wyglądała za kościół, aż na topolową szła patrzeć, ale pusto tam było i cicho. Ludzie śpieszniej zaczęli zwozić siano, gdyż miało się na odmianę, kokoty piały, słońce barzej dopiekało, stronami wisiały ciężkie gradowe chmury i wiater zrywał się kołujący. Wyglądali burzy z ulewą, a jeno spadł krótki, chociaż rzęsisty deszcz, w mig wypity przez spieczoną ziemię, że tyle było z niego pociechy, co się odświeżyło powietrze. Ale wieczór przyszedł nieco chłodniejszy, pachniało sianem i ziemią przemoczoną, po drogach leżały gęste mroki, księżyc jeszcze nie wschodził, niebo wisiało ciemne i jeno z rzadka poprzebijane gwiazdami, wskroś sadów błyskały światła chałup i kiej świętojańskie robaczki mrowiły się we stawie; kolacje jedli wszędy przed progami, ktosik grał na fujarce i śmiechy rozdzwaniały się kajś niekaj, ptaki już zaczynały śpiewać i pola przemówiły cichym strzykaniem koników i głosami przepiórek i derkaczów. U Borynów tak samo jedli przed chałupą, pod oknem gwarno było i ludno, bo Hanka, że to skończyli kosić, zaprosiła wszystkich, występując ze sutą kolacją: pachniała jajecznica ze szczypiorkiem, raźno skrzybotały łyżki, a skrzekliwy głos Jagustynki rozlegał się co chwila, niecąc wybuchy śmiechu. Hanka dokładała co trochę z garów zapraszając, bych se nie żałowali, ale całą duszą nasłuchiwała każdego głosu z drogi, a co chwila biegła wyglądać w opłotki. Ani śladu Antka, natknęła się tylko raz na Tereskę przywartą do płota i jakby na kogoś czekającą. Mateusz, nie mogąc się dogadać z Jagusią, mrukliwą dzisiaj i niechętną, jął się ze złości spierać z Pietrkiem, gdy Jędrek przyleciał po siostrę, że matka ją wzywa. Wkrótce rozeszli się wszyscy, tylko jeden Mateusz coś długo się ociągał, że dopiero w dobry pacierz poszedł. Po chwili i Hanka wyszła, na darmo wypatrując w ciemnościach, kiej ją doszedł znad stawu jego warkliwy, gniewny głos: – Czego za mną łazis jak ten pies... nie ucieknę ci... już dosyć nas mielą na ozorach... – i coś tam jeszcze przykrzejszego, a w odpowiedzi posypały się rozszlochane słowa i rzęsisty płacz. Ale Hanki to nie wzruszyło, czekała na męża, to co ją tam mogły obchodzić cudze sprawy? Jagustynka robiła wieczorne porządki, a że dziecko zaczęło coś matyjasić, wzięła je na ręce i pohuśtując zajrzała do chorego. – Antka ino co patrzeć! – zakrzyczała od proga. Boryna leżał zapatrzony w lampkę, dymiącą nad kominem. – Dzisiaj go puścili, Rocho czeka na niego – powtarzała mu w same uszy, stróżując radosnymi oczami jego źrenic, czy pomiarkował, ale snadź i ta nowina nie przedarła się do mózgu, gdyż ani się poruszył, ni spojrzał na nią. – Może już do wsi wchodzi... może już... – myślała wybiegając co chwila przed dom, a tak była pewna jego powrotu i tak roztrzęsiona oczekiwaniem, że przytomność traciła, wybuchała śmiechem z leda powodu, rozprawiała ze sobą i potaczała się kiej pijana. Ciemnościom powiadała o swoich nadziejach, nawet bydlątkom się zwierzyła przy udoju, bych wiedziały, jako ich gospodarz wracają. I czekała z minuty na minutę, ale już ostatkami sił i cierpliwości. Noc się już czyniła, wieś kładła się spać, Jagusia, powróciwszy od matki, zaraz przyległa w pościel, cały dom wkrótce zasnął, a Hanka jeszcze późno w noc warowała przed domem, jaże wybita ze sił i srodze spłakana, pogasiwszy światła też się położyła. Wszystek świat pogrążał się w głębokiej cichości odpoczywania. Na wsi gasły światła jedne po drugim, jak oczy snem przywierane. Księżyc się wtoczył na granatowe, wysokie niebo, gwiezdnym migotem przesiane, i wznosił się coraz wyżej, leciał kiej ptak wlekący wskroś pustek srebrzyste skrzydła, chmury spały kajś niekaj, pozwijane w puszyste, białawe kłęby. Zaś na ziemiach wszelkie stworzenie uznojone legło w cichy i słodki sen, jeno ptak jakiś tu i owdzie śpiewał rzęsiste piosneczki, jeno wody szemrały cosik jakby przez sen, a drzewiny, pławiące się w księżycowych brzaskach, zadrgały niekiedy, jakby się im dzień marzył, czasem pies warknął albo przelatujący lelek zatrzepał skrzydłami, a niskie opary jęły z wolna i troskliwie przysłaniać pola kieby tę mać utrudzoną. Spod ledwie rozeznanych ścian i ze sadów rozchodziły się ciche dychania, ludzie spali na powietrzu, powierzając się z dufnością nocy. I w Borynowej izbie leżała senna cichość, świerszcz jeno strzykał pod kominem i Jagusine oddechy trzepały się kiej skrzydła motyle. Noc musiała być już późna, pierwsze kury zaczęły piać, gdy naraz Boryna poruszył się na łóżku jakby przecykając, wraz też i księżyc uderzył w szyby i chlusnął oblewając mu twarz srebrzystym wrzątkiem światła. Przysiadł na łóżku i kiwając głową a robiąc usilnie grdyką, chciał cosik powiedzieć; ale mu jeno zabulgotało w gardzieli. Siedział tak dość długo, rozglądając się nieprzytomnie, a niekiedy gmerząc palcami we świetle, jakby chcąc zebrać w garście ową rozmigotaną rzekę księżycowych brzasków, bijącą mu w oczy. – Dnieje... pora... – zamamrotał wreszcie, stając na podłodze. Wyjrzał oknem i jakby się budził z ciężkiego snu, zdało mu się, że to już duży dzień, że zaspał, a jakieś pilne roboty czekają na niego... – Pora wstawać, pora... – powtarzał, żegnając się wielekroć razy i zaczynając pacierz rozglądał się zarazem za odzieniem, po buty sięgał, kaj zwykły były stoić, ale nie nalazłszy niczego pod ręką, zapomniał o wszystkim i błądził bezradnie rękoma dokoła siebie, pacierz mu się rwał, iż jeno poniektóre słowa mamlał bezdźwięcznie. Skołtuniły mu się naraz w mózgu wspominki jakichś robót, to sprawy dawne, to jakby odgłosy tego, co się dokoła niego działo przez cały czas choroby, przesiąkało to w niego w strzępach nikłych, w bladych przypomnieniach, w ruchach zatartych jak skiby na rżyskach i budziło się teraz nagle, kłębiło w mózgu i na świat parło, że porywał się co chwila za jakimś majakiem, lecz nim się go uczepił, już mu się rozłaził w pamięci jako te zgniłe przędze, i dusza mu się chwiała, kiej płomień nie mający się czym podsycić. Tyle jeno teraz wiedział, co się może śnić o pierwszej zwieśnie drzewom poschniętym, że pora im przecknąć z drętwicy zimowej, pora nabrane chlusty wypuścić ze siebie, pora zaszumieć z wichrami weselną pieśń życia, a nie wiedzą, że płone są ich śnienia i próżne poczynania... Za czym cokolwiek robił, czynił, jako ten koń po latach chodzenia w kieracie czyni na wolności, że cięgiem się jeno w kółko obraca z przywyku. Maciej otworzył okno i wyjrzał na świat, zajrzał do komory i po długim namyśle pogrzebał w kominie, zaś potem, jak stał, boso i w koszuli, poszedł na dwór. Drzwi były wywarte, całą sień zalewało księżycowe światło, przed progiem spał Łapa, zwinięty w kłębek, ale na szelest kroków przebudził się, zawarczał i poznawszy swojego poszedł za nim. Maciej przystanął przed domem i skrobiąc się w ucho ciężko się głowił, jakie go to pilne roboty czekają?... Pies radośnie skakał mu do piersi, pogładził go po dawnemu, rozglądając się frasobliwie po świecie. Widno było jak w dzień, księżyc wynosił się już nad chałupą, że modry cień zesuwał się z białych ścian, wody stawu polśniewały kiej lustra, wieś leżała w głębokim milczeniu, jedne ptaszyska, co się wydzierały zapamiętale po gąszczach. Z nagła przypomniało mu się cosik, bo poszedł śpieszno w podwórze, drzwi wszystkie stały otwarte, chłopaki chrapały pod ścianami stodoły, zajrzał do stajni, poklepując konie, jaże zarżały, potem do krów wsadził głowę, leżały rzędem, że ino im zady widniały we świetle; to spod szopy zachciał wóz wyciągnąć, już nawet porwał za wystający dyszel, ale dojrzawszy błyszczący pług pod chlewami, do niego pośpieszył i nie doszedłszy całkiem zapomniał. Stanął w pośrodku podwórza, obracając się na wszystkie strony, bo mu się wydało, że skądciś wołają. Żuraw studzienny wynosił się tuż przed nim, cień długi kładąc. – Czego to? – pytał nasłuchując odpowiedzi. Sad, porznięty światłami, jakby zastąpił mu drogę, srebrzące się liście szemrały cosik cichuśko. – Kto me woła? – myślał dotykając się drzew. Łapa, chodzący wciąż przy nim, zaskomlał cosik, że przystanął, westchnął głęboko i rzekł wesoło: – Prawda, piesku, pora siać... Ale w mig i o tym przepomniał; rozsypywało mu się wszystko w pamięci kiej suchy piasek w garściach, jeno że wciąż nowe wspominki popychały go znów gdzieś naprzód; motał się w one złudy jak to wrzeciono w nić uciekającą wiecznie, a cięgiem na jednym miejscu. – Juści... pora siać... – powiedział znowu i ruszył raźnie kole szopy opłotkami wiedącymi na pole, natknął się na bróg ów nieszczęsny, spalony jeszcze zimą i już postawiony teraz na nowo. Chciał go zrazu wyminąć, lecz nagle odskoczył, rozwidniło mu się na mgnienie, błyskawicą rzucił się wstecz czasu, wyrywał z płota kołek i ująwszy go oburącz kiej widły i z nasrożoną twarzą rzucił się na słupy, gotowy bić i zabijać, lecz nim uderzył co bądź, wypuścił kołek bezradnie. Za brogiem, od samej drogi a pobok ziemniaków, ciągnął się długi szmat podorówki, przystanął przed nim wodząc zdumionymi oczyma. Księżyc już był w pół nieba, ziemie pławiły się w przymglonych brzaskach i leżały operlone rosami, jakby zasłuchane w milczeniu. Nieprzenikniona cichość biła z pól, zamglone dale łączyły ziemię z niebem, z łąk pełzały białawe tumany i wlekły się nad zbożami kiej przędze, obtulając je niby ciepłym, wilgotnym kożuchem. Wyrosłe, zielonawe ściany żyta pochylały się nad miedzę pod ciężarem kłosów, zwisających kieby te rdzawe dzioby piskląt, pszenice szły już w słup, stały hardo, lśniąc czarniawymi piórami, zaś owsy i jęczmiona, ledwie rozkrzewione, zieleniały kiej łąki w płowych przesłonach mgieł i światła. Drugie kury już piały, noc była późna, pola, pogrążone w głęboki sen odpoczywania, jakby dychały niekiej cichuśkim chrzęstem i jakimś echem dziennych zabiegów i trosk – jak dycha mać, kiej przylegnie wpośród dzieciątek, dufnie śpiących na jej łonie... Boryna naraz przyklęknął na zagonie i jął w nastawioną koszulę nabierać ziemi, niby z tego wora zboże naszykowane do siewu, aż nagarnąwszy tyla, iż się ledwie podźwignął, przeżegnał się, spróbował rozmachu i począł obsiewać... Przychylił się pod ciężarem i z wolna, krok za krokiem szedł i tym błogosławiącym, półkolistym rzutem posiewał ziemię na zagonach. Łapa chodził za nim, a kiej ptak jaki spłoszony zerwał się spod nóg, gonił przez chwilę i znowu powracał na służbę przy gospodarzu. A Boryna, zapatrzony przed się w cały ten urokliwy świat nocy zwiesnowej, szedł zagonami cicho, niby widmo błogosławiące każdej grudce ziemi, każdemu źdźbłu, i siał – siał wciąż, siał niestrudzenie. Potykał się o skiby, plątał we wyrwach, niekiedy się nawet przewracał, jeno że nic o tym nie wiedział i nic nie czuł kromie tej potrzeby głuchej a nieprzepartej, bych siać. Szedł aż do krańca pól, a gdy mu ziemi zabrakło pod ręką, nowej nabierał i siał, a gdy mu drogę zastąpiły kamionki a krze kolczaste, zawracał. Odchodził daleko, że już ptasie głosy się urywały i kajś w mglistych mrokach zginęła cała wieś, a obejmowało płowe, nieprzejrzane morze pól, ginął w nich kiej ptak zabłąkany lub kiej dusza odlatująca ze ziemie – i znowu się wyłaniał bliżej domów, w krąg ptasich świergotów powracał i w krąg zamilkłych na. chwilę trudów człowieczych, jakby wynoszony z nawrotem na krawędź żyjącego świata przez chrzęstliwą falę zbóż... – Puszczaj, Kuba, brony a letko! – wołał niekiedy niby na parobka. I tak przechodził czas, a on siał niezmordowanie, przystając jeno niekiedy, bych odpocząć i kości rozciągnąć, i znowu się brał do tej płonej pracy, do tego trudu na nic, do tych zbędnych zabiegów. A potem, kiej już noc ździebko zmętniała, gwiazdy zbladły i kury zaczynały piać przed świtaniem, zwolniał w robocie, przystawał częściej i zapomniawszy nabierać ziemi pustą garścią siał – jakby już jeno siebie samego rozsiewał do ostatka na te praojcowe role, wszystkie dni przeżyte, wszystek żywot człowieczy, któren był wziął i teraz tym niwom świętym powracał i Bogu Przedwiecznemu. I w oną żywota jego porę ostatnią cosik dziwnego zaczęło się dziać: niebo poszarzało kiej zgrzebna płachta, księżyc zaszedł, wszelkie światłości pogasły, że cały świat oślepł nagle i zatonął w burych skołtunionych topielach, a coś zgoła niepojętego jakby wstało gdziesik i szło ciężkimi krojcami wskroś mroków, że ziemia zdała się kolebać. Przeciągły, złowróżbny szum powiał od borów. Zatrzęsły się drzewa samotne, deszcz poschniętych liści zaszemrał po kłosach, zakołysały się zboża i trawy, a z niskich, rozdygotanych pól podniósł się cichy, trwożny, jękliwy głos: – Gospodarzu! Gospodarzu! Zielone pióra jęczmion trzęsły się jakby w płaczu i gorącymi całunkami przylegały do jego nóg utrudzonych. – Gospodarzu! – zdały się skamleć żyta zastępujące mu drogę i trzęsły rosistym gradem łez. Jakieś ptaki zakrzyczały żałośnie. Wiater załkał mu nad głową. Mgły owijały go w mokrą przędzę, a głosy wciąż rosły, olbrzymiały, ze wszystkich stron biły jękliwie, nieprzerwanie: – Gospodarzu! Gospodarzu! Dosłyszał wreszcie, że rozglądając się wołał cicho: – Dyć jestem, czego? co?... Przygłuchło naraz dokoła, dopiero kiej znowu ruszył posiewać ociężałą już i pustą dłonią, ziemia przemówiła w jeden chór ogromny: – Ostańcie! Ostańcie z nami! Ostańcie!... Przystanął zdumiony, zdało mu się, że wszystko ruszyło naprzeciw, pełzały trawy, płynęły rozkołysane zboża, opasywały go zagony, cały świat się podnosił i walił na niego, że strach go porwał, chciał krzyczeć, ale głosu już nie wydobył ze ściśniętej gardzieli, chciał uciekać, zabrakło mu sił i ziemia chwyciła za nogi, plątały go zboża, przytrzymywały bruzdy, łapały twarde skiby, wygrażały drzewa zastępujące drogę, rwały osty, raniły kamienie, gonił zły wiater, błąkała noc i te głosy, bijące całym światem: – Ostańcie! Ostańcie! Zmartwiał naraz, wszystko przycichło i stanęło w miejscu, błyskawica otworzyła mu oczy z pomroki śmiertelnej, niebo się rozwarło przed nim, a tam w jasnościach oślepiających Bóg Ociec, siedzący na tronie ze snopów, wyciąga ku niemu ręce i rzecze dobrotliwie: – Pódziże, duszko człowiecza, do mnie. Pódziże, utrudzony parobku... Zachwiał się Boryna, roztworzył ręce, jak w czas Podniesienia: – Panie Boże zapłać! – odrzekł i runął na twarz przed tym Majestatem Przenajświętszym. Padł i pomarł w onej łaski Pańskiej godzinie. Świt się nad nim uczynił, a Łapa wył długo i żałośnie... Kategoria:Chłopi